


Listen to your Heart

by AvatarAzulaang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAzulaang/pseuds/AvatarAzulaang
Summary: kinda modern AU but barelyIt's Korra's wedding day. She thinks she's marrying the man of her dreams, but after what happened the night before her thoughts keep drifting to someone else.One-Shot
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (implied)
Kudos: 51
Collections: Korrasami, The Legend of Korra: Korra x Asami





	Listen to your Heart

It was my wedding day, the happiest day of my life. That's how I'd always imagined it. I was rushing around the little chapel we'd rented, somehow trying to make sense of the seating chart Asami had laid out. This was supposed to be her job, but after our fight yesterday I didn't really expect her to show up and do it. That fight... I grabbed another chair and looked around frantically for someplace, any place to put it, trying everything not to think about that fight. But now I had. The truth is this hadn't been the happiest day of my life. I was horribly stressed trying to fill the shoes of the Bride and the Maid of Honor at the same time, but honestly, it was a relief to be able to throw myself into that work, instead of facing the consequences of last night. Last night... here I was thinking about it again. I shook my head. No. Not Now. Not today. Today was my day and I wouldn't let anything ruin it. I could worry about Asami later. 

That's when Bolin came rushing in.  
"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"  
Bolin was my fiance's brother, and now his best man.  
"Are you okay?" He asked brows furrowed "Where's Asami?"  
"Never showed!" was my short and maybe to sudden reply, as he backed away from me quite a bit.  
"Sorry, just the wedding stress..." I said, sitting down in the chair I'd just moved and letting my head fall to my chest.  
He nodded in understanding.  
"It'll be fine, don't worry. Opal was the same on our wedding day. I'll handle this," he said taking the chart from my hand "you gotta get dressed. It's your big day remember?"  
I was thankful for Bolin. He was a good guy, and over the years, he'd become something like a best friend to me. Part of me wanted to just break down then and there and sob into his shoulder about what had happened, but I knew he would never understand. He and Opal were very different from me and my fiance. They'd gotten together in their second year of College and never parted since. That's not to say they clung to each other though, they each had their separate jobs, own friends and personal interests. Actually, when you really looked at them, they weren't that similar at all. The only thing they shared was the radiating smiles on their faces whenever they were together and now with a baby on the way their blissful glow had reached a whole new level. I couldn't help but be a little jealous. I don't think either of them had ever felt anything like I did at this moment, and I definitely didn't need to be reminded of my big day. There was no use dwelling on it though, instead I just nodded, let out a long sigh, got up and made my way out the door towards my fitting room. 

Ten minutes before the wedding. Getting dressed had gone rather smoothly. Opal and Jinora had helped me with hair, make-up and nail polish. All I'd had to do was sit there and let them work. Opal had even insisted on doing my toes, though they couldn't even be seen through the shoes.  
"For the Wedding Night." She had teased.  
For a second I felt how I thought I should have felt this entire day. Like a beautiful princess with a crown of flowers and a radiant smile, sitting on her throne as everyone else was rushing around trying to make everything perfect her big day. I chose to live in that fantasy for a second. Suddenly I was in 17th Century England. Opal and Jinora became my handmaidens, dressed in all red commoner's gowns, beautiful, but nothing compared to my own. I wasn't wearing the simple mermaid cut dress I'd settled on for monetary reasons. My dress was extravagant, backless and so ridiculously long someone would probably have to hold it after me. The fabric wasn't a single plain piece but stitched together like a net and embroidered with flowers, arches and other fancy decorations I couldn't even name. In some places, I could even see tiny pearls woven into it. On my head rested a crown of Tulip. I smiled. Asami had always called me her little Tulip... that's what broke the fantasy and sent me tumbling back into reality. The real world felt nothing like my fantasy. 

Five minutes, I thought, checking my watch on the little table in front of me. I could hear people starting to settle down outside. Would she even be there? Would she show up? With my little fantasy shattered I felt more anxious than ever before. My knees were shaking and breaths were ragged. When I looked in the mirror, I saw sweat dripping down my face. At this moment I just needed someone, anyone to comfort me and tell me it was gonna be alright. Actually, not anyone, I needed Asami. She could always calm me down, not even with her words, just that soothing presence and peaceful aura, telling you that everything would be alright. Desperately I turned around to look at where she would have usually sat right now, but she wasn't there. Her chair was empty. Again, I tried to distract myself. I was marrying the man I loved, right? I should focus on that. I tried to remember past experiences we'd shared, romantic moments, the reasons I fell in love with him. Picnics in the park, staring up at the night sky, fancy dinners...  
In theory, I knew we had had all those moments, but to really remember them... I couldn't. But I remembered the first time he broke up with me. How I drove to Asami's house, crying the whole way. How she opened the door in her purple pajamas and without even a word she knew what had happened. How she took the biggest box of ice cream out of her fridge, put on my favorite show and let me fall asleep crying in her lap. I remember the second time too, when I ran out of a party, after seeing him there with another girl. Again Asami was there, running out after me and accompanying me all the way back to my apartment, despite living on the opposite side of town. Of course, I still went back to him after that. I forgave him, but I don't think she ever did.  
She'd always been there for me, why not now? 

One minute left. I was standing outside the main entrance. Any second, my dad would come and take me inside and lead me down the aisle where my future husband was waiting for me. All my dreams, ever since I was a little girl in high school crushing on the most popular guy, were about to come true... and I realized I didn't care. I didn't care if he was standing at the Altar waiting for me. I didn’t care if he bailed again. All I wanted to know was if Asami would be standing there with my bridesmaids, smiling down at me as I entered, but deep down I knew that she wouldn't be. How could I expect that of her after what she told me? I heard footsteps from inside, someone approaching the door, my dad! My legs reacted faster than my mind could. I took off my shoes and ran. On instinct alone I made my way down the streets, past bushes and park benches, with old men reading the newspaper, past an old lady and a cat, which I almost ran over, past the shop where I'd gotten my wedding dress. I turned right at fifth avenue and kept running. Pedestrians jumped out of my way, I crossed a few red lights in the middle of the city. People must've thought I was mad. I didn't even know where I was going, not until I crossed the corner into Audubon Avenue. Asami's place. I picked up the pace for only a second before crashing headfirst into someone.

"Why in such a rush, young Lady." I heard the voice of an elderly man, as I was starting to recollect myself.  
"Sorry, I'm just..."  
"Running away from your wedding?"  
I turned bright red and gave him a coy smile, only now realizing how oblivious I'd been to my whole situation.  
"That obvious, huh?"  
He gave a wistful nod.  
"Another guy?"  
After a long pause, I answered quietly.  
"Girl, actually."  
"Huh," I could see him furrowing his brows, "It was a guy for me, back in the day..."  
Somehow that one sentence completely knocked the wind out of me.  
"Never went through with it though, was too scared. Made it to right about here before I turned around. Who knows what my life could've been like if I hadn't."  
"It's... it's not too late." I offered unhelpfully, still overwhelmed by the situation.  
He shook his head and huffed giving me the slightest smile.  
"He died five years ago, lived right over there." he said, pointing vaguely at Asami's apartment.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright kid, it was my choice, I've made my peace with it." But his scrunched up face and teary eyes betrayed him.  
For a while, I didn't say anything. Just stood there letting the whole situation sink in. What had I done? What kind of person runs away from their own wedding? But despite that, I was much more scared of what I was about to do. What was I about to do? Finally, I gathered the courage to ask the question burning on my mind.  
"What... What should I do?"  
My voice was broken and quiet.  
Again he gave me that small wistful smile.  
"Listen to your heart kid, nothing else you can do."  
With that, he picked up his hat that I'd knocked off his head, gave me one last nod and walked off.  
I stood there for another minute or so, still trying to catch my breath. Then finally I made up my mind.

I took off running again, but not as hectic and uncontrolled as before. This time, I knew where I was going. I had a clear destination. Had this been a movie I would've been running in slow-motion, my dress fluttering in the wind behind me, naked feet pounding on asphalt. Before I knew it I was standing at her door.  
I knocked. Once. Twice.  
Shuffling could be heard inside.  
Then the door opened.  
Again she stood there in her purple pajamas, with a puzzled expression on her face.  
Despite having seen this exact image before, I felt like I was truly seeing her for the first time.

"Korra? What are you…“

"Me too," I said, panting and out of breath. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wrote this for original characters, but after watching LOK I wanted to turn it into a Korrasami fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (I'm not a Mako hater, I just needed someone to be a bad boyfriend in this fic)


End file.
